The new Diervilla cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Michael Uchneat in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new low maintenance landscape plants using native plant species. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during August of 2009.
The new Diervilla ‘G2X885411’ resulted from an open pollination in which seed was collected from an unpatented proprietary seedling referred to as ‘3349-4’. Multiple proprietary varieties of Diervilla were present in the field, making accurate identification of the pollen parent impossible. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection Sep. 1, 2011, at a research nursery in Bellefonte, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘G2X885411’ by vegetative terminal cuttings was first performed during 2011 at research greenhouse in Bellefonte, Pa. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in at least 4 successive generations.